


As the roses wither

by Akiraaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, F/M, Fluff and Angst, KageHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: This is a soulmate au wherein your heart contracts whenever your partner lie to you__________________________________Love truly looks fascinating as it slowly blooms.It's something we've witnessed multiple times.Indeed, it's ethereal and Enchanting.But what happens when love starts fading?How does it really look like...When the flowers of love starts withering?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

_**"Where are you?"**_ Shoyo heard as soon as he answered the phone call.

It was his boyfriend, Tobio on the other line.

It was too chaotic on Shoyo's side

 _ **"Why is it so noisy in there?"**_ Tobio asked again

Shoyo stood up to step out for a while.

 _ **"I'm at a drinking party with Tadashi"**_ Shoyo answered as soon as he got out.

 _ **"Ah"**_ Tobio just uttered.

He doesn't have any other thing to say

 _ **"Yeah. I'll probably come home late"**_ Shoyo said.

 _ **"Okay. Message me when you wanna come home. I'm picking you up"**_ Tobio replied.

Hinata shook his head despite just being on the phone.

 ** _"No. I can get home by myself"_ **Shoyo refused but Tobio insisted.

 _ **"I'll pick you up."**_ he said.

 ** _"But you don't have to"_ **Shoyo said, trying to refuse again.

Tobio said firmly.

Hinata sighed in defeat.

 _ **"Alright"**_ He agreed

 **"Alright"** Tobio said as he hung up.

Shoyo just stared at his phone screen for a few moments.

 **"But you don't really have to if you're doing it out of obligation"** He uttered as if talking to Tobio.

They've been lovers for years and their bond was pretty strong however, Shoyo is having his doubts.

That his partner already lost his love. He feels like the other doesn't feel anything anymore and only acts like that to him out of obligation. He was his lover after all.

And It's not really just suspicions. He feels like it's true and all that's missing is a confirmation from the man himself

He took a deep breath and went back inside.

 **"Oi, Hinata! Where did you go?"** Tadashi asked as shoyo sat back beside him.

 **"I had a phone call"** He answered

Tadashi clicked his tongue.

 **"Must be nice to have someone who cares for you eh?"** Tadashi said, pretending to be envious.

 **"You jealous?"** Shoyo teased and stuck his tongue out.

 **"Shut up"** Tadashi said as he playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Shoyo laughed a bit and averted his gaze onto a glass of alcohol.

His smile faded as soon as he noticed that Tadashi wasn't looking at him.

He picked up the glass of beer and straight up chugged it until the glass was empty.

 **"Oi, Shoyo is fired up!"** one of their batchmates said as he noticed shoyo drinking to his heart's content.

Tadashi nudged him.

 **"What's your problem?"** Tadashi asked. It's not like shoyo to drink that much unless he has something in his mind that bugs him.

 **"Nothing, it just tastes so good!"** Shoyo happily exclaimed.

Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed.

 **"Eh? Okay?"** He said, accepting Shoyo's response despite it being not convincing

Tadashi went back on drinking and observing other people. He was having fun, seeing the others do hilarious things.

Shoyo became silent for a while, continuing to take a lot of drinks.

 **"Oi, Tadashi"** Shoyo Suddenly called out.

 **"Hm?"** the green haired boy responded.

 **"I hope you don't get offended but..."** Shoyo started as Tadashi waited for him to continue.

 **"Were there any signs before... when you know... Tsukishima..."** Hinata said but can't continue his sentence

Tadashi smiled bitterly.

 **"You mean, what signs did I see in Tsukishima before I found out he fell out of love?"** He said, still wearing a bitter smile

Shoyo Slowly nodded.

 **"Hmm... I don't really know because he still treated me so well. It just felt weird sometimes. I just noticed the way he looks at me became different. That's all I know"** Tadashi said, reminiscing the moments although it still gives him a tiny bit of pain.

 **"Why are you asking though?"** Tadashi asked.

Hinata flashed a smile at him.

 **"Nothing! Just curious!"** Hinata said and avoided Tadashi's eyes while the latter hesitantly nodded his head.

 **"Ah, I see."** Tadashi said, although he's doubting Shoyo in his head.

'Something's up with Shoyo and Kageyama Tadashi thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**"Kageyamaaaaaaaaaa!"** Shoyo screamed as he wrapped his arms around tobio tighter.

 **"Dumbass you're suffocating me!"** Tobio complained

He was carrying the drunk orange-haired boy on his back.

Shoyo just laughed and buried his face on Tobio's neck

Tobio flinched as he felt the guy's breath brush against his skin.

It was warm.

 **"Ah! Just stay still. I'm opening the door"** Tobio said as he fished the keys from his pocket.

 **"Hmmm"** Hinata Just groaned.

Truth is, he's not that drunk. He still got some consciousness left in him.

But he's pretending to be. Because tonight, he's about to confirm if his suspicions were true.

Tobio opened the door to their place.

It was just a tiny apartment with only one bedroom which the both of them shares

They were lovers who decided to go to the same University and has been sharing an apartment ever since.

Shoyo felt his back slowly meet the soft surface of the bed.

He felt Tobio loosening up his clothes and removing his shoes.

 **"Ah seriously. You're a piece of work when you're drunk"** Tobio uttered.

He sat down the bed but shoyo pulled him down

 **"Oi, Kageyama!"** Shoyo called out.

 **"Don't shout dumbass! I'm right beside you!"** Tobio nagged.

Shoyo cheekily smiled and stretched his arms out.

One look, and Tobio knew what the man was trying to make him do.

He sighed and obediently held the smaller guy.

 **"Tighter"** Shoyo commanded as he positioned his head near Tobio's chest.

He was listening to the guy's heartbeat.

Tobio, then hugged him even tighter.

 **"My heart was aching a lot earlier. Were you lying to someone?"** Tobio asked.

 **"Yeah. I'm sorry"** Shoyo apologized.

 **"Stop doing that, dumbass. We agreed to not hurt each other"** Tobio nagged once again.

It was true. The moment they found out they were soulmates, they agreed to do everything they can so they won't cause each other pain and Tobio has been true to that promise ever since.

 **"It's because I don't want to tell Tadashi"** Shoyo said with his eyes firmly closed.

Tobio furrowed his eyebrows.

 **"Tell him what?"** He asked.

Shoyo took a deep breath, trying to gather more courage and prepare his heart for this lover's response.

 **"That you don't love me anymore."** Shoyo said with his voice almost cracking

Tobio tightened his grip on Shoyo.

He was guilty.

He was aware of how his feelings for the guy changed as time passed by.

And that he's only with him because he was used to it.

He was just so used to loving shoyo that he doesn't know what to do now that he doesn't.

There was a long silence.

Shoyo was quiet but his heart was shattering into pieces.

He had his doubts long before but it's still painful for him. Because Tobio's silence is confirming everything.

Tobio's Silence is an answer in itself.

 **"I'm sorry"** He uttered.

And that's when Shoyo's world crumbled.

He remained quiet, biting his lips, trying to prevent himself from shedding tears.

It remained like that for a few minutes until Shoyo spoke.

 **"Your heartbeat."** Shoyo said out of nowhere

 **"What?"** Tobio asked with confusion.

Shoyo broke off from the hug and lied straight, facing the ceiling.

 **"Your heartbeat changed."** Shoyo said as a smile formed on his lips.

It was a sorrowful one

 **"It doesn't raise whenever you hold me anymore"** Shoyo said, still wearing his bitter smile.

He slowly sat up while Tobio did the same thing.

Tobio was silent. He didn't know how he would respond.

 **"Must be nice to be the one who falls out"** Hinata said as he let out a sigh.

Tobio still didn't utter anything. He just stared at shoyo in silence.

 **"Oi! I'm curious"** Hinata said as he suddenly looked at Tobio

 **"A-about what?"** he asked.

 **"The way you see me now..."** Shoyo started.

 **"How is it different to the way you see me back when you loved me?"** he asked.

He didn't even know if it was because of the alcohol or what.

If he was sober, he would probably not have the courage to ask that question because he knows it would hurt like crazy.

Tobio, avoided his gaze. He didn't want to answer.

He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings even further.

 **"I don't want to answer"** Tobio said.

 **"You should. I really wanna know"** Shoyo said with desperation in his tone.

He wants to know how Kageyama sees him.

Because to him, Kageyama looks the same. He still looks like the man he loved years ago. Nothing changed. Not even how he feels.

Tobio took a deep breath.

 **"W-when I look at you..."** Tobio started with a shaking voice.

 **"I can't see the blinding light you used to give off."** He said. He didn't even know if what he's doing is the right thing but He never lies.

He got used to always telling the truth since he didn't want to inflict pain to his lover.

**"And the way you smile is different. It used to have the ability to make my heartbeat raise but now it doesn't"**

**"And your eyes... I don't get lost at them anymore."** He said.

It felt like a thousand stabs on his chest for every word that came out of Tobio's mouth.

Shoyo may be the one who asked but he never expected the guy to be this honest.

'I forgot that he doesn't lie' Shoyo thought to himself.

Shoyo's tears started falling without him even noticing.

Kageyama clenched his fist with the sight of shoyo.

'I messed up' he thought

 **"Heh. I thought You would lie even for a bit"** Shoyo said while chuckling.

However, it was obvious that it's fake.

Tobio replied.

 **"Not as painful as what I'm feeling right now though. I'm almost dying here."** Shoyo responded that made Tobio speechless.

It was too painful for him to handle.

Finding out how Tobio's love faded, He was never ready for it. When they fell inlove, he thought it would remain like that for the rest of their lives and now that he turned out to be wrong, he was clueless of what to do.

Shoyo remained in that state for a little while.

He was just shedding tears and trying to suppress his sobs while Tobio looked at him, clueless of what to do. He cannot even give the guy a hug for the fear that it might give him more pain than comfort.

 **"I-I'm s-staying at Tadashi's place for a while"** Shoyo said when he calmed down a little bit.

He was truly shattered tonight that staying in the same place with Tobio would ake him feel just worse.

 **"No. I..."** Tobio said.

 **"I-if you're uncomfortable, I'll be the one to leave... you are drunk after all"** He said an stood up.

Shoyo was about to speak but Tobio spoke first

 **"I'm sorry... Just s-stay here for a while and think. Don't worry I'll make something for your breakfast before I leave"** Tobio said, stuttering as he went out of the door.

Shoyo just cried even more as soon as the guy walked out.

 **"Stupid Kageyama. You won't even give me a chance to hate you, would you?"** Shoyo said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Shoyo was fidgeting as he sat down a bench on a park near their apartment.

It was already 6 pm and the sun has almost set.

A week has assed ever since that night and now, he was waiting for Tobio whom he sent a message to, asking for to meet him at the said park.

'I don't know if I'm even doing the right thing but I don't know anymore' Shoyo said.

He knows he would look really dumb with what he's about to do but it doesn't matter to him anymore.

 **"Hinata"** Shoyo suddenly heard Tobio's voice so he looked around and found him walking towards his direction.

He immediately flashed a wide smile to the guy which took him a back

'How can he possibly still smile at me?' Tobio thought.

He was confused as to why Shoyo didn't seem to be mad at him a bit.

Shoyo stood up and welcomed Tobio with an embrace.

Tobio was frozen. He doesn't understand Shoyo's behavior at all.

He even heard him chuckle a little as they hugged.

**"H-hinata—**

He was about to say something but Shoyo cut him off

 **"3 months"** shoyo said

 **"Huh?"** Tobio asked in confusion

**"I'll make you fall for me again in 3 months"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'll make you fall for me again in 3 months"**

**"Eh?"** Tobio uttered with complete confusion.

He cannot absorb the things that Shoyo does and says.

He thought the guy wanted to meet him just to give him a good slap and curse him to death but he was welcomed with a warm embrace instead.

 **"H-hinata..."** He called out for the guy's name with a faint voice.

Shoyo broke off from the hug and faced him.

 **"I-I know I look stupid but who cares. You always thought of me as a dumbass ever since anyway."** Hinata started.

 **"I took some time to think about it but currently, It's really impossible for me to let you go, Kageyama."** Shoyo said with a serious tone.

It was true that all he did for the past few days was think of what should be the next step.

What should he do now that his beloved lost his interest on him.

And among everything that he thought of, Letting Tobio go never became an option.

**"So I just thought... That if I was able to make you fall for me before...**

**Maybe I could make you fall for me again?"** Shoyo said.

 **"Ah, no. You will fall for me again"** He once again said as he looked at Tobio with determined eyes.

Tobio just stood there, partly speechless. It was the most absurd reaction he thought he could ever receive.

He came there expecting to put an end to their relationship.

He just stood there, confused for a few minutes so hinata decided to snap him out of his thoughts.

 **"Hey. Are you there?"** Shoyo said, waving his hand near Tobio's face.

 **"D-don't you like what I said?"** Hinata asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

His face became gloomy too.

 **"Don't you want to give me a chance?"** He asked with a very low tone.

Tobio shook his head.

 **"It's not that, Hinata."** He said.

**"Then what?"**

**"I'm just afraid that it won't work"** Tobio said as he avoided hinata's eyes

He added.

Shoyo fell silent.  
The thought of Tobio, doubting if he could fall for him again says a lot about how much distance did Tobio's heart grew apart from him.

He bit his lip.  
He doesn't know what to do if Kageyama refuses.

He didn't want things to end there. It can't end there yet.

 **"I'll do my best! Trust me! It'll work!"** shoyo pleaded

"But what if it doesn't?"

 **"Then atleast we tried."** shoyo said as he smiled.

 **"Please? Just so I won't have any regrets"** He pleaded once again.

Tobio hesitantly nodded.

 **"If that's what you want"** He said, giving up.

He knew Shoyo would still be persistent even if he doesn't agree to it.

It's shoyo afterall. He just doesn't give up.

'I'm in no position to refuse anyway' He thought.

He thinks he should just do as shoyo wants since it was all his fault why they have to go through all these.

Shoyo's face lit up.

He extended his arms again to embrace Tobio.

 **"Thanks, Kageyama."** He said with a serious tone as he hugged the guy tighter.

Tobio just returned the gesture and used his right hand to ruffle Shoyo's hair.

 **"Let's do our best, Dumbass."** Tobio replied.

\------------------------------------------------------

It was starting to get late but the two were still on the park, sitting on the bench.

All they ever did was talk and it was pretty casual.

Tobio was actually surprised that he didn't feel awkward at all.

It was as if they're just hanging out like normal.

 **"Oh- the sky is so pretty!"** Shoyo happily exclaimed as soon as he noticed the beautiful scenery before him.

Tobio looked at the night skies too.

The moon was shining brightly and there were no clouds, revealing the sparkling little stars.

The sky was indeed very pretty.

**"Right?"**

Tobio looked back at shoyo who was looking at him with all smiles.

It's been a while since they've sat together outside and talked.

Maybe that's why Shoyo seemed really happy.

Tobio smiled and slowly nodded.

 **"Hmm"** He uttered.

 **"Don't you think It's a perfect moment to kiss me?"** Shoyo teased as he winked at tobio, who was slightly taken aback

 **"I'm joking!"** Shoyo said, taking back his words as he saw Tobio's reaction.

He forced a chuckle, and just looked up again to stare at the night skies.

 **"You want me to?"** Tobio asked. He's willing to do it if that is what shoyo wants. It's not like they don't do it often anyway.

 **"But do you want to?"** Shoyo asked, still looking up.

 **"Do you feel like kissing me?"** he asked again.

Silence was the only response that Tobio gave him.

 **"No, right? You just wanna do it because you think that's what I want"** Shoyo said as he gazed back to Tobio who was looking down.

He can't say anything. Shoyo's words were the exact same thing that's on his mind.

**"For the next three months, I don't want you to do that."**

**"Don't do things because you think that's what I want. That would give me false hope and that's really cruel.**

**So only do it when you are the one who wants to"**

**"Only kiss me... When you feel like you wanna kiss me. Alright?"** Shoyo said.

Tobio was still looking down but he responded to Shoyo by nodding.

 **"Alright"** He uttered.

 **"Good. I'm pursuing you so don't be so easy on me"** Shoyo said and chuckled a little.

They sat in silence after that. The light atmosphere turned awkward so neither of them wanted to speak.

 **"I think we should head home now"** Tobio said after a moment of silence.

 **"Eh? We? You still can't go to our place."** Shoyo said, which made Tobio confused.

'What does he mean by I can't go back to our place?' Tobio thought.

He thought the matters has been temporarily resolved so he could go back but that didn't seem to be the case.

 **"I'm pursuing you. We are going back to the stage where we aren't dating yet so we can't live under the same roof!"** Shoyo complained.

 **"What are you saying, you dumbass?"** Tobio asked.

 **"You can't live with me"** Shoyo firmly said.

 **"That's OUR place. Why can't I stay there?"** Tobio asked, still finding shoyo's words absurd.

**"But if you stay there..."**

**"What?"**

**"You won't have the chance to miss me!"** Shoyo said, as if he's a kid who was sulking.

'I can't understand this guy' Tobio thought to himself. 

**"That's dumb"** Tobio uttered.

 **"It's not! you just don't get it yet!"** Shoyo defended. 

He was just thinking that maybe regularly getting to see him everyday was part of the reason why Tobio grew tired of him so he wanted them to be apart, and only see each other during their dates. 

Tobio sighed as a sign of defeat. 

**"Fine. I'll go back to my friend's place for now. Take care on your way."** Tobio said as he was about to leave but shoyo tugged the edge of his sleeve.

 **"You won't walk me home?"** Shoyo asked with his eyes looking sad.

Tobio raised his eybrow.

 **"Shoyo, our place is literally 50 steps away. I can even see it from here"** Tobio said.

Their place was really just a few steps away.

 **"Still?"** shoyo insisted.

'Look at this guy, saying he's gonna pursue me but is acting like this' Tobio thought to himself but then, he decided to just play along with it.

 **"Fine"** He finally agreed

'It's not like it's a big hassle anyway' he thought.

 **"Let's go"** he said as he placed his hand above shoyo's head like he was using him for support and started walking

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Walk a little faster! we'll be late!"** Shoyo exclaimed as he was dragging tobio to the Cinemas.

It's the 7th day since Shoyo declared that he would pursue him and they've been going out a lot ever since.

It was a good thing that their schedules were convenient so they have a lot of free time.

It's a great chance to make up for all the time the've been busy and failed to spend time with each other and go out ever since they both became University students.

 **"We still have 30 minutes before the movie starts. Don't run."** Tobio scolded him.

Shoyo has been really full of life recently. He's been acting really hyper that it doesn't seem like he was hurt just a few days ago.

And it bugs Tobio. Because he can't tell whether Shoyo's smile is genuine or forced.

 **"Demon among us? We are watching this?"** Tobio asked.

He let Shoyo choose the movie so he had no clue of what it is.

Shoyo happily nodded.

Tobio flicked the shorter guy's forehead.

 **"You know you get scared easily. Why choose this?!"** Tobio nagged. He's well aware of how much of a coward Shoyo is and he's not a fan of a horror/thriller genre as well.

 **"Ah! Let's just watch!"** Shoyo insisted as he looked down.

Tobio didn't know if it was his imagination but shoyo looked like he was blushing.

'Ah. he has ulterior motives?' Tobio thought. 

He also didn't know why but he found it a bit...

cute.

 **"Alright. Let's just buy some snacks and head inside"** Tobio said and went with Shoyo to buy some popcorn and drinks.

He was holding the smaller guy's hand which is making the other's heart flutter.

 **"So you feel like holding my hand now?"** Shoyo teased, trying to mask his embarrassment.

 **"Yeah so just follow me quietly"** Tobio simply said.

To him, his words didn't mean a lot but it's a different case for Shoyo. 

Simple things like those could give him a lot of hope and make him feel butterflies.

It was pleasing, yet dangerous at the same time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobio was looking at Shoyo with an 'I already told you, you can't take it look', as he was sitting beside the guy who was still sobbing to his heart's content.

They went on fastfood nearby the cinemas after he walked out of there because Shoyo was freaking out and was literally crying out of fear.

 **"Are you calm now?"** Tobio asked.

Shoyo slowly nodded.

 **"I told you you can't watch those kind of movies but you insisted"** Tobio nagged Shoyo as he caressed the guy's back, trying to calm him down.

 **"I just thought I could do it now."** Shoyo reasoned out.

He looked like a mess and he was too frustrated too.

His plan was to just pretend like he was a little scared so they'd have a little bit of skinship but he didn't expect would be really scared, even having to walk out of the cinema.

'I seriously failed' Shoyo thought and felt a little down.

He even researched ways on how to seduce someone you like but he already failed in the first step

Tobio noticed that the guy looked a little gloomy and was worried that it was because he was still traumatized by the show so he moved near shoyo and made it so the guy was resting his head on his shoulder while he was patting him gently to calm his nerves down.

 **"O-oi, why are you doing that?"** Shoyo asked, slightly stuttering because he was surprised by the sudden skinship.

 **"what do you mean why? To calm you down, dumbass"** Tobio replied, frowning.

 **"B-but I told you to only do things when you are the one who wants to do it!"** Shoyo complained. 

**"I know. and I feel like comforting you right now so just shut up, stupid."** Tobio replied.

He truly wanted to give the guy a little comfort. He's been taking care of him for so long that maybe he just got used to it but he feels uncomfortable seeing Shoyo in a bad state.

Shoyo didn't respond and remained silent, letting Tobio do what he wants

Slowly, a grin formed in his lips. His plan might not be a complete failure after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"We aren't going home yet?"** Tobio asked. It was evening already and all they did was walk around the mall, visit shops and go to the arcades after the failed movie date. It wasn't a bad experience though. 

Both of them are enjoying their time together.

 **"Ah! Kageyama look!"** Shoyo happily called out to Tobio's name as he was pointing to the arcade's Public Karaoke.

The ones that aren't in a cubicle but in a stage set-up.

Tobio's eyes widened.

 **"Hinata are you planning to--** Tobio was cut off when hinata pulled him towards the mini stage.

'A chance for a romantic act' is what's in Hinata's head however, it's not what Tobio was thinking of.

Tobio did not even have any chance to stop him as Shoyo moved pretty quickly, entering the number of his desired song and inserting the coin.

 **"Hinata wait"** Tobio said, trying to stop him.

 **"Why? you once told me that my voice was calming!"** Shoyo said.

**"Yes but--**

Once again, he was cut off when the music suddenly started.

he sighed since he can't do anything anymore.

'Your speaking voice was the one I'm referring to before' is what Tobio thought.

But then, Shoyo started singing, even dedicating the song to Tobio.

It caught a lot of attention and a lot of people stared at their direction.

'ah. I don't know what to do' Tobio said as he massaged his temples.

He was too embarrassed that he wanted to drill a hole right where he is standing at but also finds Shoyo, who was singing his heart out really entertaining so he decided to just let it be and stood there, watching Shoyo sing.

The guy sang a few more song before he got off the mini stage.

Tobio immediately grabbed him to walk out of the place.

 **"That was really fun!"** Shoyo said.

It looked like he was genuinely happy so Tobio nodded. It wasn't a lie anyway. He had fun too.

they were already walking together to head out of the mall

 **"Oi, did I sing well?"** Shoyo asked which made tobio uneasy.

 **"Y-yeah"** is what he answered but shyo felt a slight contaction on his chest so he elbowed Tobio.

 **"You liar!"** Shoyo said as he glared at the guy.

Tobio scratched the back of his head.

 **"Well... you suck at singing so..."** Tobio confessed. Shoyo Hit the back of his head this time.

**"What did you say?!"**

'So I'm doomed if I lie and still doomed if I tell the truth?' Tobio thought.

 **"I still enjoyed your performance. Don't hit me anymore"** Tobio said, which made the sulking guy smile.

 **"Really?!"** he asked.

**"Yeah"**

**"Did you find me cute?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"For real?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Then do you feel like kissing me now?"**

**"..."** Tobio didn't answer. He contemplated on his feelings but at the moment, he still doesn't really desire to claim the man's lips as much as he did back when they were still starting out as lovers.

 **"Ah. that's a no right?"** Shoyo said as he removed his gaze from Tobio and focused on the way.

 **"It's fine! It's just day seven!"** Shoyo said trying to make his voice sound cheerful.

Tobio fell silent again. He really doesn't know what to say and how to act in these kind of situations so all he can do is not to utter anything that would hurt Shoyo's feelings.

 **"Heh. why are you being quiet now? Trust me. I can make this work out!"** Shoyo said as he lightly nudges the silent Tobio.

'I should make this work because I don't know what would happen to me if it doesn't' was the thought that's at the back of Shoyo's mind while putting up a wide smile in front of Tobio.

'I hope this works' he thought.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**"So, what's the plan for today?"** Tobio asked as he welcomed Shoyo who just got out of the apartment.

He waited for the guy since Shoyo won't allow him to enter the place.

'He said he'll pursue me but he won't let me back our place, makes me walk him home and even pick him up. Who is actually pursuing who?' Tobio thought.

It's been more than a month since they started their current set up and it was actually going smoothly. They kept going to different dates and they both actually enjoyed them.

 **"Today, there's no particular destination!"** Shoyo answered which made Tobio furrow his eyebrows.

 **"Then what are we going to do?"** he asked.

 **"Let's just go wherever our feet takes us!"** Shoyo responded with glee.

He seemed even livelier than the other days.

 **"Won't we get tired? what if we get lost?"** he asked.

Shoyo nudged Tobio

 **"Dont think negatively. Besides, it's fine if we did. Sometimes we get found in getting lost"** Shoyo said as he smiled widely.

For a moment, tobio was dazed.

'He seemed like he was shining' he thought.

 **"And where did your dumb brain get that from?"** Tobio asked while the latter glared at him.

 **"I'm not dumb!"** Shoyo defended himself.

 **"NAh. you suck at studies"** Tobio replied.

 **"You suck at it too"** Shoyo said.

Tobio sighed and thought there's no point in arguing for such a petty thing anyway.

 **"Fine. Let's just go"** Tobio said as he held Shoyo's hand and started walking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **"You wanna sleep?"** Tobio asked Shoyo who was sitting beside him near the window.

They were currently riding a bus, sitting on the third before the last row.

Their destination? who knows.

But they were pretty contented just sitting, enjoying the scenery. 

**"Nah"** Shoyo simply replied and took out something from his bag.

Tobio's eyes widened when he saw the cover of what Shoyo was holding.

 **"You're seriously gonna read that in public, dumbass?!"** Tobio asked with disbelief.

 **"Uh... yeah!"** Shoyo replied happily and started going through the pages of his manga.

Tobio just looked at him with a weirded out look.

'I get it that he like these stuff but why on public?' Tobio thought.

 **"Why do you like BL so much?"** Tobio asked the smaller guy with curiosity.

He just can't get why he enjoys reading BL so much.

 **"Just because"** Shoyo shrugged.

Tobio peaked at what shoyo was reading which he immediately regretted.

'The fuck? that was hardcore' Tobio thought.

He just faced the other side so he wouldn't accidentally have a look.

 **"Just lay your head on me if you wanna sleep"** Tobio uttered.

Shoyo gave him a teasing look.

 **"You're being extra sweet today. Are you falling for me again now?"** Shoyo joked.

Tobio was flustered.

 **"If you don't want to then don't! Tsk. Stupid"** He said with an unstable voice.

Shoyo just giggled with the sight of Tobio.

'Heh. How cute' he thought and rested his head on the guy's shoulder while still holding his BL manga.

Shoyo don't know if he should hold onto this feeling but he can't help but feel like there's still hope form him.

That maybe Tobio was starting to fall again.

\---------------------------

Tobio and Shoyo were walking around a certain town. They didn't even know where they are but decided to enjoy the place anyway.

The place was crowded.   
It wasn't in the city but a lot of people were gathered, doing their own business.   
There were a lot of stalls which sells different items.  
The place was giving off a really festive vibe.

 **"There's a lot of people here!** " Shoyo exclaimed.

 **"Yeah. So stay near me."** Tobio reminded as he tightened his grip on Shoyo's hand.

They were about to pass a bunch of people who seemed to be watching a street performance so Tobio drew Shoyo closer to him.

It was a little tough to get through the crowd but they managed to successfully do it.

Tobio looked at shoyo to check on him but was surprised at the sight of the guy.

 **"Hinata who the fuck is that?!"** Tobio asked.

 **"Huh? What do you mean?" S** hoyo asked in confusion and looked around him to see who Tobio was pertaining to.

His eyes widened as he spotted a tiny child with silky, black hair and a pair of dark blue eyes, holding the edge of his shirt.

 **"E-eehhh?! Who is this?!"** Shoyo asked, almost yelling.

 **"That's my Question idiot! Where did you get that?! What is that?!"** Tobio consecutively threw questions at Shoyo.

 **"I don't know!"** shoyo defended.

All he remembers is that he was busy getting excited over the fact the Tobio was holding him so close.

The kid didn't let go of Shoyo's shirt. He stared at tobio for a few seconds.

 **"U-ugwy"** The kid suddenly uttered.

 **"Pfftt"** Shoyo repressed his laugh.

 **"UGWY!!"** The kid once again exclaimed but this time, he was pointing at Tobio.

Shoyo wasn't able to hold back his laugh anymore.

Tobio glared at the child.

 **"Return that. I don't like it"** Tobio told shoyo, pertaining to the little child.

**"Eh? Where would I return him though?"**

**"I don't know. Just return him"** Tobio said, still throwing the child dagger-like stares, causing his to hide behind shoyo.

 **"Hey don't be like that. He's a child"** Shoyo said, calming Tobio down.

He bended down to face the same level as the kid.

 **"Oh! Right! He looks like a mini version of you!"** Shoyo said and looked at Tobio while he's cupping the kid's face.

It was actually true. It was like meeting Tobio's child form.

 **"No. I do not look like that ugly kid"** Tobio said and folded his arms across his chest.

 **"Tsk. Meanie."** Shoyo whispered and diverted his attention to the kid.

 **"What's your name?"** Shoyo asked

The kid stared at shoyo for a while before he answered.

 **"H-Ha.. Hawu"** The boy replied.

 **"Hawu? Haru?"** Shoyo asked.

 **"Hmm!"** The boy replied and happily nodded.

 **"Ah! Haru is so cute!"** shoyo said as he hugged the little boy tightly.

 **"Oi! Don't hug him! He might be dirty!"** Tobio told the Shoyo.

Shoyo glared at him in return.

 **"How can he be dirty?! This is a whole ass child Kageyama!"** Shoyo replied.

**"Tch."**

**"But seriously, where should we return him?"** Shoyo asked.

Tobio just shrugged. He had no idea too.

 **"Oi, do you know who you are with?"** Tobio asked the child.

 **"Mama"** he replied but he was looking at Shoyo.

**"I'm the one talking to you so look at me!"**

**"Stop picking a fight with him! Are you a child?!"** Shoyo nagged Tobio.

 **"You were with your mama?"** He asked.

Haru nodded as a response.

 **"But where can we find her in here?"** Shoyo asked as he looked around.

There were too many people it would be really hard to find her.

 **"Do you know where you live?"** He asked.

The boy nodded.

**"Can you show us the way?"**

Once again, the boy responded with a nod.

 **"Oi, Kageyama. Let's just bring him home"** Shoyo Told Tobio

 **"Do what you want"** Tobio simply agreed.

Suddenly the child extended his arms as if he wanted to be carried.

Shoyo was about to offer his arms but Tobio shoved him away.

 **"I'll do it"** Tobio said as he lifted the child up.

Shoyo blushed we the thought that Tobio and Haru looked like father and son and the three of them looks like a family.

 **"Now show us the way to your home, brat."** Tobio told Haru.

The kid started out pointing directions and the two followed him however, instead of a house, they arrived at a little stall who sells milk.

Not the type that's sold on tetra packs and caryons but the fresh, bottled ones.

 **"H-hawuu.... Hawu wants milk"** the kid uttered with a faint voice.

Being as soft hearted as he is, shoyo took his wallet to immediately buy what he wants.

He returned with 2 bottles.

 **"Why two?"** Tobio asked when Shoyo approached them

 **"Because I'm with two babies who loves milk"** Shoyo said as he handed Tobio the other bottle.

Tobio, with a flushed face accepted using his other free hand.

Shoyo opened the other and gave it to the kid.

 **"Can you hold it?"** Shoyo asked Haru with a very soft Tone.

 **"Hmm!!"** Haru answered and nodded happily before he took a sip.

'he looks so satisfied' Shoyo thought as he watch the adorable child make a really happy expression.

He was really just like Tobio.

 **"Now can we proceed to taking you home, huh?"** Shoyo pinched Haru's cheeks.

'Waaaaah so fluffy!' he thought.

Haru didn't respond and was too absorbed with his drink.

 **"Let's go, baby."** Shoyo said and winked at Tobio.

The latter avoided his eyes.

 **"Stupid"** Tobio uttered, feeling extremely embarassed.

Shoyo giggled. He was about to hold Tobio's hand but It was bot occupied by Haru and the bottle of milk.

He was about to take his hand back but Tobio reached out with his pinky finger.

Shoyo just stared at it for a while befire he got what it means.

 **"Ah"** He uttered and happily intertwined his pinky with Tobio's

\---------------------------

 **"Don't you think we're getting scammed by this kid?"** Tobio asked.

They were currently inside a shop who sells toys for children.

 **"He kept leading us to stores and making us buy things for him."** He added.

They were roaming around for a few hours now and all they ever did was follow where Haru wants them to go.

They still haven't found his place but they've been through different stores and has bought a lit for the kid.

Shoyo just laughed.

**"It's fine! They're not that expensive.**

**And this feels like a family date so I'm enjoying this!"** Shoyo replied.

He seemed too happy that Tobio didn't even wanna argue.

 **"Fine"** He said as he sighed.

 **"Haru?!"** suddenly a voice of a woman came from behind the three of them.

 **"Mama!!"** Haru yelled and extended his arms.

 **"I've been looking for you!"** the middle aged woman said and took Haru from Tobio's arms.

Tobio was dumbstrucked.  
He was staring intently at the woman in front of him.

A quite short woman with wavy ginger hair and hazel eyes.

'It's a female hinata!' Tobio said in his head.

 **"Oh! Amazing! We look alike!"** Shoyo said that made Tobio snap back to reality.

 **"Are you Haru's mom?"** Shoyo asked the woman.

 **"Yes. Thankyou for taking care of him!"** The woman said and slightly bowed

 **"It's alright! We enjoyed it!"** Shoyo replied.

 **"You don't look familiar. Are you not from this town?"** The woman asked.

The two of them nodded as a response.

 **"It's already turning dark. Do you want to come over to our house to have dinner? Consider this as a thankyou for taking care of Haru"** The woman offered.

Tobio wanted to decline but Shoyo accepted immediately.

 **"Really?! Sure! We would love to!"** He said.

He didn't know if Shoyo was hyped to see someone who looks exactly like the both of them but he seemed genuinely happy so he didn't say a word.

Because all throughout their set up, Tobio wasn't certain on the authenticity of Shoyo's smile. And it was all because of him. So anything that makes Shoyo truly happy would be okay with him too.

\---------------------------

 **"Ah that was a good bath~"** Shoyo said as he walked towards the bed sand sat up .

He just finished washing up and so is Tobio.

They were in a room at Haru and His mom's Residence.

They were about to leave earlier when the rain started pouring really hard and they said it would be dangerous to travel and the road is really slippery when it rains so they were offered to stay the night in there.

 **"Today wad really tiring"** Shoyo, once again said and lied down with his arms extended.

He was wearing a loose shirt that was lent to them.

 **"Why do I feel like I don't wanna go home"** Shoyo added.

Tobio looked at him but immediately looked away as he noticed Shoyo's shirt was too loose that it makes him look kinda sensual.

Shoyo didn't fail to notice his expression and the slight reddening of his ears so he playfully nudged Tobio through his foot.

 **"Why are you looking away?"** He said with a teasing tone.

 **"Shut up, dumbass."** Tobio said, acting annoyed.

 **"You're seriously embarrassed just by looking?"** Shoyo asked in disbelief.

Tobio didn't answer so Shoyo chuckled.

 **"But you did more than just looking before though?"** Shoyo said, still teasing the black haired boy.

**"You've held, caressed and licke--**

Tobio covered Shoyo's mouth before he could even finish his sentence.

Shoyo laughed, feeling amused with Tobio's reactions.

 **"I'm just joking! Don't be serious."** he said, still laughing a little.

Suddenly, he became serious.

 **"I feel bad for Haru.** " Shoyo blurted.

They were told that Haru's father passed away just a year recently.

And that every place they visited today were places his father used to take Haru often.

 **"Maybe that's why Haru's mom was very fond of you. She said you look like a replica of Haru's father"** Shoyo said again.

Tobio remained silent.   
He's feeling sorry for the family too.

Tobio looked at Shoyo and saw that the guy was on the verge of tears.

 **"Don't cry. Let's go to bed now."** Tobio told Shoyo and lied down beside him

It felt awkward for the both of them since it's been more than a month since they shared a bed so they made sure to keep some distance.

 **"Yeah I should probably go to sleep"** Shoyo said and pulled the blanket up.

___________________________

The rain was pouring so hard that it almost felt like a storm. Tobio felt extremely cold so his slumber was disturbed.

He slowly opened his eyes but was surprised to see Shoyo lying down, facing the ceiling still wide awake.

He didn't know of his vision was playing with him but he saw tears streaming down the guy's face.

 **"Hey. Are you crying?"** Shoyo flinched as he heard Tobio speak.

He immediately tried to wipe his tears.

 **"Why?"** Tobio asked and moved closer to shoyo.

He slowly tried to make the guy face him while the both of them were still lying down.

It wasn't the first night that shoyo was like that.

Ever since Tobio told him that he fell out of love with him, he's been doing that.

He's been spending the whole day smiling, acting all cheerful at Tobio but at night, when no one else is around, he's getting eaten up by the thought that maybe he was too boring.

Maybe he's so unlovable.  
Maybe he sucks at maintaining people in his life.  
Maybe no matter how much he tries, he can't make people stay.

He was thinking that he didn't even have a competition. Tobio didn't fall inlove with someone else. He just felt out of love because he wasn't amusing enough.

 **"S-sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this"** Shoyo apologized.

Tobio held shoyo close to him.

Since the beginning, he was never comfortable of seeing shoyo hurting. But what he feels tonight is a different kind of pain.

It's as if his heart is aching so bad too.

 **"It's because of me right?"** Tobio asked but Shoyo didn't answer.

They were silent for a long moment.

It was just Tobio, holding shoyo in his arms amidst the extreme pouring of rain which sound resonates even inside the room.

 **"Sorry..."** Tobio whispered to shoyo's ears and rubbed his back.

 **"If you're really sorry then kiss me"** Shoyo said, trying to joke around even in his current state.

He even chuckled but it was so obvious that it was forced.

 **"You dummy"** Tobio said and landed a kiss on shoyo's forehead.

They became quiet again. It was just Tobio comforting Shoyo until the latter fell asleep.

Tobio caressed the face of the now in deep slumber Shoyo.

 **"after we get home, I'll finally tell you"** he said as he hugged the guy even tighter.

**"That you don't have to try anymore."**

**"Because you succeeded in making me fall again. And I fell even deeper than I did before."**

___________________________

The sun shined brightly the next they as if there was never a rain before it.

Its rays radiated around the whole town beautifully as if it's their last.

 **"We're leaving now Haru-chan! Be a good boy alright?"** Shoyo said as he ruffled Haru's hair.

 **"Take care on your way alright?"** Haru's mom reminded them.

 **"Yes, ma'am."** Tobio responded.

Tobio was taken aback when Haru went to him and hugged his leg.

 **"Bye bye, papa."** He said that almost brought Both Tobio and shoyo to tears.

 **"Bye bye little brat"** Tobio said and smiled.

To his surprise, Haru smiled back.

It was indeed a moving scene.

However, after a few minutes, the bus they had to ride arrived and they had to part ways with the mother and son. They were waving at them through the window until the two disappeared from their sight.

 **"That was so much fun"** Shoyo said, smiling.

 **"Yeah. It was."** Tobio said returning shoyo a smile.

The both were holding each other's hand tightly with no intentions of letting go.

Deep inside them, they both knew. This trip triggered an enormous change in their relationship.

And the peaceful bus ride remained peaceful...

  
  


But not for long.  
  


Suddenly, a commotion started.

All that registered to Tobio's mind is that people suddenly started screaming.

The driver lost control of the vehicle and all he felt was that they were falling.

He looked at shoyo and all he saw was the guy's face that is filled with fear before he felt a great impact.

___________________________

The sound of the ambulance was almost deafening but Tobio couldn't hear any of that.

His focus was all on his beloved who was lying down the stretcher inside an ambulance.

Miraculously, he only received minor injury.

They were being taken to the hospital together.

Tobio didn't have any serious wounds but the problem is with shoyo.

He was lying down, almost unconscious with multiple severe wounds and a head injury.

He's in a critical condition.

Tobio was holding his hands while crying.

'why does this have to happen just when I'm about to fix things?' Tobio questioned himself.

Shoyo, with droopy eyes looked at him.

He didn't like that look.

It was as if Shoyo's eyes were bidding farewell.

Tobio leaned closer to the guy.

 **"Hey, hold on okay?"** He pleaded.

Despite his condition, Shoyo forced a smile.

 **"Do you feel like kissing me now?** " He even joked.

Tobio's tears started pouring even harder.

 **"Yes... I do... I really want to so please. Please hold on I love you. You succeeded. I love you so much."** He pleaded once again.

 **"Hinata please... Please stay alive, Hm?"** He added once more.

But instead of answering hinata tried to reach his face.

 **"Can you kiss me now?"** Shoyo asked.

Inside Tobio, he didn't want to.

Because it feels like shoyo was asking for it as a parting gift.

And he didn't want that.

Not now.

Not now that he just regained his feelings for the guy.

Not now that he looks forward on making more memories like they did the past few months.

Not now.

 **"Please?"** Shoyo once again asked but this time, he was shedding tears too.

 **"Kiss me now"** He said again.

Tobio, who was trembling leaned down to grant the guy a kiss.

He poured all his love in that.

And it felt like shoyo did the same.

They've shared a lot of kisses but Tobio could tell that among all that, this one was the one filled with so much love. And along with love, was pain.

 **"I'm so lame! I can't even finish my 3 month ultimatum"** Shoyo complained with a voice that's obviously losing strength.

 **"You can! Just hold on and we'll take you to the hospital! You'll get better!"** Tobio said, half grieving and half panicking.

Shoyo shook his head.

 **"Tell me you love me once more."** He commanded

 **"I love you"** Tobio uttered, planting more kisses to the guy's lips.

 **"I love you too"** That's the last thing Tobio heard before the monitor started making a long beeping sound.

Shoyo's last words... were proclamation of his unwithering love for Tobio.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this although I'm not really confident with this one. I appreaciate it! and please let me know your thoughts hihi.


End file.
